High School Sweethearts
by Minastauriel95
Summary: So lets pretend that Olivia, Charlie, and Peter are all the same age and all went to High School together in Boston. Throw in some Valentines Day fluff and thats this story! Definitely P/O I do not own any part of Fringe :
1. Chapter 1

Valentines Day

That Monday, Olivia walked into homeroom thinking it was any other boring Monday morning. That was until she saw all the couples and roses. Right, today was Valentines Day. Olivia sighed as she took her usual seat towards the back of the class and was soon joined by one of her best friends, Peter.

"Hey, 'Livia," Peter greeted her rather cheerfully.

"Hey," she said, allowing a small smile to grace her lips. "Where's Charlie?" Olivia looked around for her other friend.

"He finally grew a pair and bought Sonia a rose. He went to ask her out for this Friday."

"Aww, our little Charlie's growing up." Olivia cooed as she and Peter settled back into their seats. The morning announcements played over the loud speakers and the class whispered quietly as they pretended to pay attention. Peter glanced over at Olivia and noticed a little frown had placed itself on her lips. Peter didn't like it when Olivia frowned.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

"What?" Olivia shook her head as she came out of her daze. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Day dreaming?" Peter grinned at her.

"Ha, just wondering if there will ever be a Valentines Day I don't hate. It's honestly just a holiday to make single people feel lonely and fat from all the pity candy they get."

"Oh, come on. You've really never gotten anything on Valentines Day?"

"Not since elementary school where the whole class was required to give something to everyone. I don't think that counts."

"Hmm, I would have thought a pretty girl like you would get tons of roses." A cheeky voice whispered in her ear and she jumped as she turned to face Charlie, who had snuck in late.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed I'm not so high up on the social chain here. I mean come on I hang out with you two losers," she smirked jokingly.

"Haha, very funny." Charlie laughed.

"Well, who knows? Maybe your luck will change." Peter shrugged.

The announcements ended and the trio gathered their bags and walked off to their first period class. Olivia ducked into the room slightly ahead of them as she saw her friend Beth already sitting down. Peter paused at the door, watching her long hair swinging behind her as she plopped herself down next to her friend. Charlie caught the look on Peter's face and smirked.

"Now who needs to grow a pair?" Charlie was in a cheeky mood this morning, resulting from the fact that Sonia had said yes to his request for a date earlier.

"Shut it," Peter muttered under his breath as he and Charlie went to sit down next to Olivia.

The day moved on without event up until lunchtime when Olivia stopped by her locker to exchange her books for the rest of her classes. She was extremely surprised when she found a red carnation taped to the outside of her locker. This was _so_ a first for her. She carefully removed it from the door and recited her combo as she twisted the dial back and forth. When the door opened a small note fluttered down and silently touched the ground at her feet. She picked it up and read it.

_ Be in the auditorium at three o'clock _

It wasn't handwriting she recognized at all and she just stared at the bit of paper until she realized the halls had cleared around her. She quickly shook herself out of her reverie and grabbed her lunch, hurrying to find Charlie and Peter in the lunchroom before all the good seats were taken.

Olivia quickly scanned the cafeteria from the doorway until they landed on Charlie and Peter in one of the far corners. She walked over to them and sat her brown paper bag lunch next to Peter. Noticing the carnation in her hand Charlie grabbed at it sneakily and twirled it in his fingers.

"So, Liv. Who's the secret admirer?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

"I have no idea," Olivia shrugged. "I found it taped to my locker and they slipped a note inside. I didn't recognize the handwriting."

"Here, let me see it." Peter held out his hand for the note.

"Uh, uh." Olivia shook her head. "It's private."

"Spoilsport," Charlie gave her a light shove in the arm. The group returned to eating their lunches and talking about homework and the huge history projects they had due next week. "Honestly, I don't know when it will be useful to be able to recite the life story of Slobodan Milosevic. I don't see why we go so in depth with all these random world leaders no one's ever heard of."

"Well, that's exactly why we go into so much detail. No one thinks of Serbia or Armenia when someone says genocide. Everyone just thinks Hitler, like he's the only one who ever did it. It's important to pay attention to the small parts of the world too." Peter said through a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Yeah, plus its just one more grade that's almost all memorzation so it'll be cake." Olivia added.

"Speak for yourself Miss Photographic Memory." Charlie laughed. "Some of us have to actually look at our papers more than once to remember what they say."

"I honestly don't know why you never skipped grades," Peter put in.

"Says the boy with an I.Q. of 190." Olivia pointed out.

"God, you two make me feel excessively stupid sometimes." Charlie chuckled.

"Charlie, you have straight A's. You have nothing to be worried about." Olivia smiled at him kindly as she finished up her apple. "I've gotta get going. I promised Beth I'd help her study for that Calculus test tomorrow."

"See ya later 'Livia." Peter nodded as she grabbed her things, bag slung over one shoulder and red carnation held carefully in her other hand.

"Bye, 'Liv." Charlie gave a short wave as she reciprocated with her free hand and left in the direction of the library. As soon as she was out of earshot Charlie rounded on Peter. "Nice acting buddy. So, what did that note say it was so private she couldn't share?"

"Charlie, I only left her the flower. I never gave her a note." Peter said incredulously, running his hands over his face. "Who do you think gave it to her?"

"No idea," Charlie shrugged. "What, you scared of a little competition."

"I'd never intended on competing. I felt bad that no one ever got her a flower so I got her one. And, yeah, I guess I would like it to mean more but she's too good of a friend for me to jeopardize that by being stupid and assuming she thinks of me in the same way."

"Peter, you never know until you try."

"Well, I have no intention of trying right now, or anytime soon for that matter. Not unless I'm completely sure she feels the same way and there's really no way to find that out without letting slip I like her."

"Whatever you say." Charlie shrugged and Peter stood up to throw out his lunch tray.

"I'll see you after school, 'kay? Same time." Peter grabbed his bag and dragged himself to the Assistance Centers where he had to tutor some kids to make up for a few missed detention hours. All through the session he couldn't focus on how stupid this kid was, all he could think about was who would've left Olivia a note in her locker.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia spent all day considering the note left in her locker. Should she go? The closet romantic in her was very tempted to go, imagining some super romantic scene with some handsome boy carrying roses and sweeping her off her feet. The more pragmatic side of her told her that was ridiculous. Things like that just did not happen. Especially to people like her. But as three o'clock rolled nearer Olivia decided that she would go.

When school let out at 2:30, everyone scrambled out of their last classes as quickly as they could. Olivia considered trying to find Charlie or Peter but realized they would want to be getting home, no one wanted to stay late on a Monday. It was selfish of her to keep them here just because she was nervous. So she wandered around the hallways until 2:55, just passing silently through the emptiness that was school on a Monday afternoon. Continuing in nervous silence she crept to the back door of the auditorium, the one that would lead backstage. As she opened the door she heard faint music filtering through. Not wanting to disturb whoever was playing the piano she tiptoed to the edge of the curtains and peaked around them.

She tried to stifle her gasp when she recognized that it was Peter sitting at the piano, his fingers drifting softly over the keys, playing a gentle, simple melody. Olivia stood still a little while longer, still watching Peter as he played. When the last notes of the song died down Peter rested his hands on his knees and smiled to himself. "I can feel you watching me Charlie. Come on you're late." Peter stood up and turned around. His breath caught when he realized it was Olivia standing behind the curtains. "'Livia?"

"You know, I remember you saying something about playing the piano but you never told me you were good." Olivia smiled and stepped farther onto the stage. Her long hair shifted over her shoulder and splayed itself over her t-shirt. She tucked it behind her ear and smiled nervously at Peter. Peter realized he was staring and shook himself, his inner monologue berating him for zoning out.

"Any requests?" Peter motioned to the piano behind him. He sat down and Olivia strolled over to the other side.

"How about some Bach?" Olivia smirked.

"Bach? Nah, that's way too stuffy. How about this . . ." Peter began to play a soft jazzy melody that sounded slightly familiar. She placed it when he started singing softly along with his playing. Olivia's smile widened as she let the music play around her, this had been one of her mother's favorite songs.

_Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to  
know  
My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep  
breaking 'cause  
I need your love, I want your love  
Say you're in love, in love with this guy, if not  
I'll just die_

Peter's voice trailed off and he let the notes of that song morph into another melody. His fingers continued to run over the keys as Olivia sat down on the bench next to him. "Why did you think I would be Charlie earlier?"

"Oh, I've been giving Charlie piano lessons. He's no too bad actually. Why are you here? You're not one who usually wanders the music department after hours."

"That note I got told me to come to the auditorium at 3:00. I don't know why because you're the only one here . . ." Olivia trailed off as an idea came to her. The feeling she had tried to suppress while Peter was singing to her before sprang to the forefront of her mind and would not be quashed. Sure, she had always liked Peter but as they had gotten to know each other better and better she had begun to fall deeper and deeper. She never dreamed anything would ever happen between them though. There was no way Peter would ever be interested in her. She was boring, not really that pretty. He could have anyone he wanted if he used that charming smile and his clever words.

"Peter, did you leave that note?" Olivia asked shyly, still debating in her head whether or not she should ask but her mouth ran away with her.

"What? No, I didn't. The flower is from me though." Peter winked and Olivia let out a small chuckle. That was so like Peter; he'd do anything to cheer Olivia up. I wonder where Charlie got to." Peter checked his watch and then something dawned on him. "Hey, 'Livia, can I see that note?"

"Sure," Olivia pulled out the note slightly confused.

"I think Charlie left you the note." Peter smiled and turned to her. "He knew where'd I'd be, and I can't think of another reason why he'd skip his piano lesson today."

"But why would Charlie want me to come? Just so I would know you play piano?"

Peter was about to speak and then stopped. He knew exactly why Charlie had sent Olivia here on Valentines Day but there was no way he could tell Olivia that. He struggled to find an excuse and came up blank. Just then, the door at the other end of the auditorium opened and Peter was saved having to answer as another of their friends came through. "Hey Nick!" Peter greeted as Nick walked down the isle and jumped onto the stage.

"Hey guys! I've kinda got to get going but Charlie wanted me to give you this." Nick held out an envelope that was addressed to Peter and Olivia. "See ya later Peter, and good luck Olive." Olivia smiled at the nickname Nick had given her, and then frowned at his wish.

"What does he mean 'good luck?'" Olivia asked, looking at Peter who was holding the envelope in front of him and seemingly was wary of opening it.

"I have no idea," Peter still kept his eyes on the envelope.

"Are you gonna open it?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Peter shook his head a little and carefully opened the envelope. He pulled out a card that had funny little red hearts all over the cover with a cartoon of a little boy and little girl in the center. The boy was holding out a little flower to the girl who was blushing and smiling. It was a very cute little cartoon but Olivia and Peter looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. Peter took a deep breath and opened the card.

_You are both blind not to see what is clearly in front of your own faces. Which is odd because you're both rather good at reading people, I guess just not each other._

_Peter, buck up and stop dancing around it. Though that was a good song choice. _

_Liv, you little missy need open your eyes and figure out that you're not the only one with unrequited feelings right now. _

_Sorry for being pushy but I couldn't take one more minute of this and you guys deserve to be happy. You'll thank me soon enough, and yes I have been standing outside the door this entire time and if my instructions weren't clear enough I'll be in there to give you a talk. _

_Peter, make it happen._

_Liv, let him in. _

Charlie wrote out the whole message above the little Hallmark message that was printed in the card reading 'High School Sweethearts.' When they finished reading the message their eyes jolted from the card and met each other's. They stared at each other, eyes growing wide as they absorbed what they had read. Both were terrified about what Charlie had revealed so it took them a second to take in the parts of the message that were revolving around the other. Peter gulped and started to mentally lock himself away but as he stared at Olivia's wide green eyes and the faint flush on her cheeks his resolve weakened and his mind started racing.

**What if she does feel the same way? This might be my only chance. If I don't say something soon she's gonna run. **Charlie's words echoed through his head. 'Buck up and stop dancing around it.'

Before he knew what he was doing, words spilled out of Peter's mouth. "Olivia, I really like you. And I get it if you don't feel the same but Charlie's right, I mean, I'll never know if I don't ask. And I did play that song for a reason because lately my feelings have been getting so much stronger the more time we spend together and all I can say is that if you . . . Mph!" Peter's worried and speedy monologue was cut short as Olivia threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. Peter caught on in less than a second and started kissing her back, his hands moving around her waist and up to her face. He gently stroked her cheek as they continued kissing by the piano and she had one hand wrapped around his shoulder and the other pressed against his chest. She could feel his heart beating a mile a minute and she knew her own was copying the pace.

Eventually they broke apart and Peter rested his forehead on hers. Their eyes locked and both parties were breathing heavily. Olivia smiled and she seemed to glow from the inside. Her happiness was infectious and all traces of nervousness that Peter had held melted away. It was clear that she didn't think they had made a mistake and he was relieved because that kiss was just about the happiest moment of his life. "I really like you too." Olivia whispered, smiling so much her cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Oh, thank God!" They both jumped as Charlie walked out from behind the backstage curtains, hands held behind his back.

"Charlie, you were watching us!" Olivia accused. Peter's arms were still draped around her waist and hers were still pressed to his chest. Despite the audience they didn't want to let go of each other just yet.

"And filming!" Charlie pulled out a camcorder and waved it around. "I figured it would fit in nicely for the montage video at your wedding." Charlie grinned wickedly and winked.

"One," Peter started menacingly. "We're only in high school, give us some time before we think about anything like that. Two, you better give me that tape right now or there'll be hell to pay." Peter's voice dropped into a joking growl as he leapt towards Charlie, trying to retrieve the camera. Olivia laughed loudly as her best friend and now boyfriend (she inwardly squealed at the word) chased each other dramatically around the piano and collapsed by her feet in a pile of limbs and laughter.

Olivia reached down and grabbed Peter's hand, pulling him up onto the piano bench again. Peter came willingly and instantly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. They smiled at each other and then down at Charlie and the whole group broke out laughing again. Charlie pulled himself up and leaned against Peter's side of the piano.

"I still stand by what I said, I'm saving this for the wedding."

"I'll hold you to that," Peter said softly as he looked into Olivia's eyes and kissed her, pulling her even closer to him. He knew then that no matter what, and no matter how long it took for them to be ready, he was going to make sure Charlie got a chance to play that video.


End file.
